Question: Let $\mathbf{v}$ be a vector such that
\[\left\| \mathbf{v} + \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| = 8.\]Find the smallest possible value of $\|\mathbf{v}\|.$
Answer: For all vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ by the Triangle Inequality,
\[\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\| \le \|\mathbf{a}\| + \|\mathbf{b}\|.\]In particular,
\[\left\| \mathbf{v} + \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \le \|\mathbf{v}\| + \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\|.\]Therefore,
\[\|\mathbf{v}\| \ge \left\| \mathbf{v} + \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| - \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| = 8 - \sqrt{10}.\]Equality occurs when we take
\[\mathbf{v} = \frac{8 - \sqrt{10}}{\sqrt{10}} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{8}{\sqrt{10}} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix},\]so the smallest possible value of $\|\mathbf{v}\|$ is $\boxed{8 - \sqrt{10}}.$